Duplicants
Duplicants are human clones, perform tasks the player defines and have pretty much the same needs and inner workings as a human. A Duplicant is 2 tiles high and one tile wide. Losing all of the duplicants (includes all new duplicants) for the first time leads to a Colony Lost. Selection and printing See Printing Pod for more information. Player starts a new game with three random-shuffled duplicants. The Printing Pod enables the player after a certain number of days to choose one new Duplicants and bring him to life. Database Status Condition Health "Combatants become incapacitated at zero health" Stress "Duplicants exhibit their Stress Reactions at one hundred percent stress" Morale "Duplicants must have a Morale rating that exceeds their Morale Need, or they'll begin to accumulate Stress Morale ratings can be increased by providing Duplicants higher quality food, allotting more Downtime in the colony schedule, or building better bathrooms and bedrooms for them to live in" Bladder "Duplicants make "messes" if no toilets are available at one hundred percent bladder fullness" Breath "A Duplicant with zero remaining breath will begin suffocating" Stamina "Duplicants will pass out from fatigue when stamina reaches zero" Calories "This Duplicant can burn _ kcal before starving" Body Temperature "A healthy Duplicant's body temperature is 37oC" Decor "Duplicants become stressed in areas with decor lower than their expectations" Errand and "To Do" List "Compulsory" Priority table: "Personal Needs" Priority table: Errand types' Priority table: Personal Interests Traits Skills and total skill points Attributes Surface germs Details Immunity "Determines a Duplicant's disease susceptibility and recovery time." Insulation Thickness "Insulation Thickness determines how quickly a Duplicant retains or loses body Heat in any given area." Decor Benefit "Allows Duplicants to receive Morale boosts from lower Decor values." Food Benefit "Allow Duplicants to receive Morale boosts from lower quality Foods." Bathroom Use Speed "Determines how long a Duplicant needs to do their "business"" Sneeziness "Determines how frequently a Duplicant sneezes." Carrying Capacity "Determines the maximum weight that a Duplicant can carry." Germ Resistance "Duplicants with higher Germ Resistance are less likely to contract germ base diseases." Movement Movement on tiles -3x-2arrow.png 3x2arrow.png 2x3 arrow.png 2x2arrow.png -2x-2arrow.png -2x-3arrow.png 1x3arrow.png 1x2arrow.png One-way.png|Ellie can move to Frankie's position, but Frankie can not move to Ellie's position. weight_plate_lock.png|An example where the weight plate will only active/inactive when a Duplicant go from the right Movement on ladders and fire poles Duplicants can stand on Ladders and move like they did with Tiles. Duplicants can hold on a Ladder "tile" and will try to go to a safer area while idle. A Duplicant sticking on a Ladder can climb vertically up to one tile away and jump to another Ladder horizontally up to one tile away. It's advised that Duplicants have at least two gas tiles above the outermost ladder "tile" in order to stand on it and have more moving choices. Fire Poles' moving mechanic is the same as Ladders. Movement on doors Like Ladders, Duplicants can stand on Doors and move like they did with Tiles. A rotated door works identically to a normal one but in a size of 2w x 1h. A idle Duplicant standing inside a Manual Airlock or a Mechanized Airlock will try to go to a safer area. Doorexample.png Climbdoor.png Movement in liquid Duplicants can't swim. They can hold their breath though and walk on the solid surface even if it is deeply submerged by liquid. "Move to" command A duplicant can be ordered to move to a specified tile within its reach. The duplicant will interrupt its current errand and pick up a new one after that. A sleeping duplicant will always return to the same spot in order to sleep. Death Duplicants left their dead body after death. Burying dead duplicants in Tasteful Memorials prevent others Duplicants from "mourning". Category:Duplicant